(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a totally integrated triathlon complex including a lake for swimming events, a bike course, a running track, transition areas, spectator seating areas, and related facilities.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A triathlon in its most popular form involves swimming, cycling, and running events in immediate succession over various distances with transitions between swimming/cycling and cycling/running. The triathletes compete for fastest overall course completion time, including timed transitions.
Triathlons are conducted over different distances. A Sprint triathlon is a 0.47 mile (750 meter) swim, a 12 mile (20 kilometer) bike ride, and a 3.1 mile (5 kilometer) run. A Standard or “Olympic distance” triathlon is a 0.93 mile (1.5 kilometer) swim, a 25 mile (40 kilometer) bike ride, and a 6.2 mile (10 kilometer) run. The Long Course triathlon is a 1.2 mile (1.9 kilometer) swim, a 56 mile (90 kilometer) bike ride, and a 13.1 mile (21.1 km) run. Finally, the Ultra Distance triathlon is a 2.4 mile (3.9 kilometer) swim, a 112 mile (180 kilometer) bike ride, and a 26.2 mile (42.2 kilometer) run.
Venues suitable for triathlon events, particularly the longer events, are extremely limited. A body of water, e.g., a lake, bay, Intracoastal waterway, river, ocean, etc., must be available that is safe for the triathletes to swim, as well as enter and exit. The bike and running courses must be designed using existing roadways, which are less than optimal for racing, since the bike and running courses must follow existing roadways. In addition, permission of various authorities, including the Department of Transportation, and local law enforcement and municipalities, is required. Use of public roadways results in traffic delays and changed traffic patterns, often resulting in complaints by the public. There is also an inherent risk of injury to participants from vehicles when using pubic roadways.
In addition to finding suitable locations and courses for the swimming, bike and running events, a triathlon requires location of these courses in close proximity to each other so that the triathletes can transition from one stage to the other. Also, each event requires the availability of a transition area between the swim and bike venues and the bike and running venues. Obviously, triathlons locations meeting all of these requirements are limited, particularly in urban areas, thereby limiting these events.
Triathlons, while popular with contestants, have relatively limited spectator participation compared to other sports since there are few viewing areas where the spectators can view significant segments of the event. Viewers also tend to congregate along swimming, biking or running areas on public land or in other areas that are not controlled by the triathlon operator. Vending opportunities are also limited.